Saliendo del closet
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: Ella no queria estar ahí, él mucho menos... pero donde no se imaginaron terminar fue donde más lo disfrutaron. - Nahuel/Leah. -Oneshot por Kokoro Black y Naty Celeste - Regalo para Adri B.C.


**Summary:** Leah no queria estar ahí, Nahuel mucho menos... pero donde no se imaginaron terminar fue donde más lo disfrutaron.

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes son de la grandiosa Meyer. La historia es una idea loca de **Kokoro** y **Naty Celeste**._

* * *

******

**_¡Hola lobita! ¡Muy feliz cumpleaños! Esperamos que la pases super, y sabes cuánto te queremos, así que acá te dejamos un regalito para que lo disfrutes… ¡Muchos besos! ¡Y que la pases re bien!_**

**_**  
_**

**_--  
_**

**Saliendo del clóset**

**--  
**

Otra vez se había parado en el medio de su habitación de hotel, indeciso entre ponerse su traje o tomar el avión para volver a casa. No tenía idea de que carajos hacía en ese hotelucho en el medio de la nada, y eso lo volvía loco. Se acercó a la mesita y tomó de nuevo la tarjeta de invitación entre sus dedos.  
Hacía 12 años que no tenía noticias de la única mujer de su especie… y de la nada se enteraba que se casaría. Las manos le sudaron como puerquito en sudadero cuando deslizó las yemas de sus dedos sobre el nombre de: Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Resopló nervioso y aventó la tarjeta.

Total ya estaba ahí... no podía perder nada. Se fundió en su traje sastre y medio se acomodó su larga y negra cabellera. Estaba prácticamente seguro que sería un día incomodo, así que a mal paso darle prisa, pensó mientras abandonaba la habitación del hotel y se ponía en marcha hacía la mansión Cullen.

Decidió ir caminando. No porque el auto que había alquilado no le gustara, si no porque pensó que si iba a paso humano le tomaría más tiempo. En realidad, no quería llegar muy temprano, tenía planeado llegar después de que acabara la ceremonia y en medio de la fiesta, para poder mezclarse con el tumulto e intentar pasar desapercibido.

Mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué hubiera sido si él nunca se hubiera ido, si ella no hubiera encontrado al perro… tragó en seco cuando pensó que la única mujer de su especie con la que no estaba emparentado se casaría con un licántropo. Pero de todos modos sería un caballero. Entraría, les daría sus felicitaciones… y se iría lo más rápido que pudiera.

Se preguntó por un momento cómo se vería Renesmee. Ya debería estar completamente desarrollada, completamente mujer… apretó la mandíbula y disminuyo su paso... "Genial, la única mujer creada perfectamente para él... y se casaba con un perro". No muy contento se obligó a seguir caminando y comenzó a divagar en el último encuentro que había tenido con la familia de la novia. Los Cullen eran raros, eso de comer de los animales no era parte de su estilo de vida, y dudaba que alguna vez lo fuese a hacer… pero los respetaba. Ellos valoraban la vida humana y eso era algo de admirar.

Se paró en seco cuando vio a un ciervo correr por los alrededores. Se preguntó que sería tener a ese animalejo en su boca, desgarrando su garganta y bebiendo su elixir. Sacudió la cabeza y pensó que era una tontera. Definitivamente no era una buena idea haber ido a ese sitio. Sólo había logrado perturbarlo y hacerle cuestionarse por su estilo de vida.

Estaba ya a unos cuantos metros de la mansión de los Cullen cuando se echó para atrás. Ya les mandaría un regalo en compensación a su ausencia. Dio tres pasos en dirección al hotel donde se había quedado cuando escucho pasos en su espalda. Su instinto le hizo voltear y colocarse en posición de ataque. Mostró los dientes y un gruñido perturbador brotó de su garganta.

—Tranquilo... soy Edward —Nahuel relajó el cuerpo y se apenó inmediatamente. "Más genialeses para su lista... "

—Perdón. No te escuché venir hasta que ya estabas aquí.

Edward sonrió y se acercó a él.

—No te culpo. Estabas más concentrado en huir de aquí que en otra cosa —.Nahuel maldijo por lo bajo al recordar que el maldito tipo era una especie de lector de mentes. Perfecto.

—No soy una especie de lector de mentes... soy un lector de mentes. —"Rayos"

Edward rió por lo bajo y puso los ojos en blanco. El chico le recordaba mucho a Jacob en su propia boda, escondido entre los árboles, esperando saludar a la novia.

—¿Por que no vamos adentro? —le preguntó en tono amigable —pero los pensamientos de Nahuel no fueron tan amistosos. "Claro, vamos a ver al perro" soltó en su mente, y luego cerró los ojos al notar que Edward lo escuchaba.

—Estoy seguro de que a Nessie le encantaría verte —comentó con tono persuasivo el que alguna vez pensó que sería su suegro "¡Maldición, deja de pensar estupideces!". Se aclaró la garganta nervioso mientras Edward fingía no escuchar nada, ahora más que nunca.

—Seguro, vamos —musito entre dientes. En realidad, todo lo que quería era escaparse del psíquico. Edward soltó una carcajada y Nahuel de nuevo volvió a encogerse. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la pasó por su cabellera intentando no pensar demasiado y dejó que Edward lo guiara al interior de la casa. Estaba cruzando los dedos porque no lo anunciara a viva voz… no quería llamar la atención… ¿Qué rayos iba a decir? "Hey, hola, nadie me conoce, no se quienes son... no tengo idea de porque cuernos me invitaron y hasta hace poco, estoy bastante seguro de que estaba enamorado de la novia", linda presentación.

Se preguntó brevemente cuánto tardarían los perros en comérselo, pero se quitó la idea de la cabeza cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa.

—No creo que debas preocuparte por eso... —comentó Edward en tono relajado— Normalmente no muerden —dudó un segundo— bueno, al menos no a nosotros —se rió despreocupadamente y Nahuel intentó imitarlo. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar en ese entorno. Normalmente era fuerte y sabía valerse por si mismo, pero ahora se sentía como niño asustado.

No quería ni pensar en lo que sentiría al verla. A la que debía ser su pareja en todas las de la ley. El recupero de ese viejo sentimiento hizo que le hirviera la sangre y apretara los puños... y luego suspiró cuando vio a Edward envarado a su lado, mirándolo fijamente "Maldición!". Ambos se aclararon la garganta y Edward habló primero

— Ella está con Jacob... bailando. —Suspiró profundamente y asintió en dirección a la puerta intentando relajarse. Cuando entró a esa habitación y los vio ahí bailando como si estuviesen solos en el mundo, dedicándose miradas cómplices y susurrándose palabras de amor que claramente podía escuchar, quedo impactado. ¿Alguna vez él experimentaría algo así?

El brillo en los ojos del perro sólo le provocó celos... y no tanto por la hermosa mujer que tenía en brazos, si no más bien por el hecho de tener a ese alguien que siempre estaría para él. Se removió por dentro y confirmó que había sido una pésima idea ir hasta ese sitio.

Detestaba tener que ver la escena. No podía sentir celos de un... licántropo.  
Frunció el ceño al pensar el término y miró al rededor. La familia Cullen se veía exactamente a como la recordaba. Se pateó mentalmente por pensar algo tan estúpido: Obviamente estarían iguales, eran vampiros. Parecía que su cerebro estaba esforzándose especialmente para hacerlo sonar como un idiota. "Son los nervios" repitió para sus adentros. Se rehusaba a creer que todo el tiempo era así de imbécil.

Volvió a voltear a su alrededor y vio a una chica que no había notado. Su piel morena parecía brillar y su espesa melena negra tapaba gran parte de su rostro. La tipa estaba buena y parecía igual de incomoda que él. Olió descaradamente el ambiente para tratar de captar su fragancia. ¡No olió más que pura madre! Eran tantas esencias mezcladas que hasta se le revolvió el estomago. "Sólo esto me faltaba" Se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí. Era una tortura estar en ese lugar. Respiró el tranquilo aire del bosque y relajó sus músculos. No quería estar ahí. No tenía ningún caso obligarse a permanecer en un lugar en donde no se sentía en paz.

Había tomando la decisión de largarse cuando se le ocurrió asomarse por la ventana y ahí.... ahí fue cuando su mundo se vino abajo. La sexy morena malhumorada estaba viéndolo con sus ojos abiertos como platos... Tragó saliva, las manos le sudaron y el corazón amenazo con salírsele. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

Desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos. Su cabeza daba vueltas y la sangre le empezó a hervir. Sintió unas enormes ganas de correr al lado de la mujer y de estrecharla en sus brazos. Sentir sus curvas pegadas a su cuerpo... ¡Por todos los santos, era un enfermo! Se dio un golpe en la cabeza. La tipa le había hecho algo... eso era seguro. Quizás era una bruja, una maldita hechicera que lo había engatusado... Él era un hibrido, así que no le extrañaría que existieran más seres raros por ahí.

Abrió los ojos y volvió a asomarse por la ventana. Los ojos de la morena seguían acosándolo sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Se permitió escrutar su cuerpo detenidamente y la boca se le fue al suelo. No sólo estaba buena... era la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez hubiese visto. Gruñó imperceptiblemente y se tapó la boca.

Y la morena volvió a mirarlo. "Maldición!" Se le hizo agua la boca, pero esta vez no era por la sed. Era algo más. La vio desviar la vista y alejarse caminando, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba prácticamente pegado al vidrio de la ventana. Ahora era definitivo, lo que sea que fuera lo que le había hecho, estaba perdido. Tenía que volver a entrar, buscarla, hablarle... dejó un espacio en blanco para las demás cosas que le gustaría hacerle, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y se acomodó la camisa, tirando los hombros para atrás y adoptando una postura erguida.

Estaba más nervioso de lo que jamás había estado, y lo notó al darse cuenta de que caminaba en círculos fuera de la casa, alejándose y acercándose a la puerta. Apretó los puños, tomando coraje y sacudió la cara antes de volver a entrar. Le valía madre en dónde estaba, ni lo incómodo que se había sentido antes. Tenía que encontrarla. Cuando movió la perilla y puso un pie dentro se dio cuenta de algo sumamente curioso. No le incomodaba para nada ver a Renesmee y a su bola peluda bailando. De hecho, se regocijo por ellos. Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que concentrarse en la mujer. Recorrió la estancia y vio a la mujer que lo había hechizado platicando con otro hombre. La sangre le hirvió y apretó los puños. ¿Quién rayos era ese bastardo? Se miraba más joven que ella, aunque tenían varias similitudes.

La bruja sensual parecía un tanto alterada. Quizás y era su inmaduro novio... se paró en seco. ¿Como la iba a abordar? y ahí... delante de todos. Mientras se debatía por dentro, el chico que estaba con su "bruja sensual" la abrazó y acarició su espalda. Nahuel gruñó y apretó los puños. Eso no estaba bien... esa mujer le había hecho algo muy malo, para tenerlo así... celoso. ¿Celoso? ¿Por qué carajos estaría celoso de ese sensual cuerpo, provocadora boca, hermoso cabello y ojos penetrantes?

O.K. No estaba bien. "Maldición" Vio los brazos del muchacho rodeándola, y deseó que fueran los suyos. Y luego ella levantó el rostro y lo miró directamente. El rojo se le subió a la cara cuando notó la escena. Estaba parado, en el centro de la multitud, mirando fijamente a una pareja —le dio asco pensar ese término para su bruja—, con los puños apretados y mirada asesina. Definitivamente esto no le ayudaba a pasar desapercibido, pero no podía dejar de mirarla. Había algo en sus ojos que lo volvía loco, y que hacía que quisiera más. Que lo quisiera todo. Se estremeció cuando ella se mordió el labio mirándolo.

Sí, no se lo había imaginado, ella lo miraba, y no sólo a los ojos, estaba mirando su cuerpo. Pero cuando vio que seguía mirándola directamente apartó la vista y se sonrojó. Estaba jugando con su cordura. Definitivamente esa mujer quería matarlo. Aparte de todo su jueguito de verlo y morderse los labios, la muy mendiga se cruzó de piernas... lenta y tortuosamente... Nahuel se estaba volviendo loco de deseo. Tomó valor y caminó hasta ella. La chica lo vio a los ojos y ahí se quedaron por minutos. Cada vez que la miraba sentía más ganas de sentirla cerca... sentirla suya. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que de repente una pequeña carcajada los sacó de su burbuja.

—Si que les pego fuerte— la chica sacudió la cabeza y taladró con la mirada a su acompañante. Él chico se rió más fuerte y se puso de pie— Hola, yo soy Seth, la muda está que babea por ti es mi hermana Leah —los ojos de Leah se dilataron y sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Disimuladamente piso a su hermano y sólo para cerciorarse de que le doliese, restregó el pie como si quisiera sacarse una goma de mascar. Seth se quejó y brincoteó por la sala. Todos voltearon a verlos. ¡Demonios, odiaba llamar la atención! Nahuel tomó a la chica del brazo y la jaló para estamparla a su duro pecho.

—Mi nombre es Nahuel... y tienes que acompañarme.

Leah repitió su nombre en voz baja y dejó que la guiara por el salón.  
Ella también quería huir de ahí antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta de que había... de que habían...  
Nahuel distinguió al final de la sala una pequeña puerta. Le valía que fuese un maldito inodoro. Necesitaba un lugar donde abordar a la chica que hacía que la mano le hormigueara.

Esquivo al par de personas que se atrevieron a ponerse en su camino como si ni siquiera los viera. Y no lo hacía. Sólo pensaba en la puerta, y en el latido acelerado de la chica que llevaba del brazo. La sentía caliente contra su piel. Ardiendo. Apuró más el paso y abrió la puerta con una mano mientras metía a la muchacha ahí con la otra. No quiso ser brusco, pero no podía esperar. Además, ya la estaba secuestrando... ¿Qué diferencia hacía si era un poco descuidado? La escuchó jadear cuando chocó con los abrigos del armario y se metió de inmediato, antes de que alguien los viera o les prestaran atención.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se estremeció cuando tuvo que apretarse contra su cuerpo para entrar en el pequeño espacio. La chica lo miraba con los ojos como platos, sin decir una palabra, pero sus labios estaban entreabiertos mientras jadeaba ligeramente. Lo veía. A ella también le sucedía. Ella también temblaba ligeramente en las rodillas y se estremecía en las partes de la piel descubierta en la que sus cuerpos hacían contacto.

Una de sus manos se alzó dudosa y rozó con el dorso de los dedos su mejilla. Su piel suave y tersa. Sonrió para sí mismo cuando ella soltó el aire de sus pulmones en lo que no podía ser llamado de otra manera: un pequeño, pero inconfundible gemido. Su corazón golpeó fuerte contra sus costillas al escuchar ese sonido. Lo grabaría en su memoria para siempre. La sintió estremecerse y cómo su respiración chocaba más fuerte contra su rostro.

Notó que estaba acercándose inconscientemente, más y más... y luego frenó en seco. Hubiera jurado que ella frunció el ceño, pero no podía besarla. Intento encontrar su voz para hablarle, pero la mano que tenía posada en su mejilla y la forma en se relamía los labios le impedía pensar. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y suspiro profundamente.

— ¿Quién eres? –preguntó con voz ronca al abrir los ojos

— Soy Leah... —respondió ella en un susurro.

— No. No, tu nombre. Dime ¿Quién rayos eres y qué demonios me hiciste?

—Yo no te hice nada —respondió ella y comenzó a forcejear.  
Nahuel se sintió verdaderamente perdido cuando ella se zarandeó, porque en el reducido espacio pudo sentir cada una de las partes de su curvilíneo cuerpo. La boca se le llenó de saliva y apretó el agarré. Ni en sueños la dejaría ir. La tomó de las muñecas para que dejara de intentar moverlo de la puerta. Respiró fuerte y se llevó su aroma por cada uno de los poros de su piel. Olía delicioso.

— ¡Maldita sea! No te dejaré ir hasta que me respondas quien eres.

—Ya te lo dije, soy Leah... — la vio dudar un momento y se mordió el labio... — y soy tuya.

Nahuel dejó escapar un gemido ¿A quién rayos quería engañar? La deseaba y le valía un pepino quien era o lo que le había hecho. Lo sabía, sus ojos, su respiración entrecortada... La sacudió por la muñeca y la apretó contra su cuerpo todavía más. Rozó sus labios suavemente contra los de ella y sonrió al notar que gemía frustrada. Un segundo más le tomó tocar esos labios carnosos con los suyos. Sintió que la boca se le hacía agua y suspiró mientras se alejaba para tragar el veneno y volver a besarla. Su cuerpo se sentía incluso más caliente que antes, y sus carnosos labios aprisionaban los suyos casi sincronizados.

Bajó por su mandíbula para dejar caminos húmedos hasta uno de sus oídos, y probó la bronceada piel de su cuello. Se sentía tenso y alerta, pero no era la sed. No ahora... ella olía de maravilla, eso era cierto. Pero no como comida, sino como el postre.

Subió su mano por la tersa piel de su pierna, firme y trabajada. Podía sentir como su piel se erizaba mientras iba subiendo, llevando la tela del vestido con sus dedos. Gruñó al aire... estaba tan excitado que le dolía la entrepierna... le dolía tanto como sus labios le picaban por adentrarse en su boca.

—Dime Leah... dime porque te deseo de esta forma...— le susurró y apretó la mano libre en su cadera para pegarla a la suya y que pudiera sentir el enorme bulto que estaba ansioso de ver la luz, de sentirla a ella... de fundirse en ella.

Leah le enterró las uñas y se arrepegó más a ese cálido visitante que tocaba sus puertas. Ella por supuesto que se disponía a abrírselas... e inclusive le iba dar membrecía VIP para que se quedara ahí y jamás buscara en otro lado. Leah estaba igual de enloquecida por el deseo, y no tenía miedo a entregarse. Ella sabía exactamente que les sucedía... Habían imprimado. Lo que pensó que jamás le pasaría... Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él y lo atraerjó a su rostro

—Nahuel... yo

Quiso decirle tantas cosas, pero no pudo. Lo único coherente que su corazón le indicó hacer fue juntar sus labios y enterrarse en su sabor. Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar y él gustoso la recibió en una danza que ninguno de los dos había experimentado jamás...

Ella jadeó su nombre cuando su mano se deslizó más arriba por su piel, siguiendo la curva de su pierna. Lo sintió apretado contra ella, y no había nada obstaculizando el contacto por su parte. Tenía muy clara la idea en su mente y era todo en lo que pensaba: no llevaba ropa interior... solo esos molestos pantalones suyos impedían que la penetrara, que la marcara, que la hiciera suya más de lo que ya era.

La mente de Nahuel se había nublado, y no podía pensar en nada que no fuera su piel, su cuerpo, su centro. Ella le mordió el labio suavemente y él se contuvo por no hacer lo mismo. No podía lastimarla, no podía arriesgarse. Pero no podía evitar esto, era un caso perdido. Subió más su mano y notó la falta de ropa interior soltando un gruñido reprimido. Se alejó para mirarla a los ojos, tragando con dificultad y respirando como si no encontrara sus pulmones. Ella sólo le sonrió de forma pícara y abrió más las piernas, apretándose contra el descaradamente.

Su perfume lo embriagaba y hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Cuando él no se movió, en un intento desesperado por controlar sus instintos, las manos de Leah se movieron a los botones de su camisa y los abrió lentamente uno a uno. La deslizó por sus hombros y se quedó mirando su marcado abdomen... Era perfecto... Todo él lo era...

Desplazó una de sus finas manos sobre ese duro torso. El contacto de la piel fue sublime. Ella era suya... él siempre sería de ella. Se pertenecían a un nivel más allá de la vida y la muerte... La compresión de eso volvió hacer que sus ojos se nublasen. Bajó su boca hasta el pecho de él, besó ese espacio que resguardaba a su corazón y dejó que las lágrimas mojaran su piel. Nahuel la levantó contrariado y escrutó su mirada. Casi se vuelve loco de dolor cuando vio sus ojos nublados. No quería verla llorar, no quería verla sufrir. Quería hacerla reír, quería protegerla... quería oírla gemir. Quería ser parte de ella y lucharía por ello.

— ¿Que te sucede? — A ella se le quebró la voz y negó sonriendo. Nahuel la volvió a juntar a su pecho y dejó que ella escuchara el desbocado latido de su corazón. La amaba... Con un carajo la amaba...— Leah... yo...

Ella lo interrumpió poniendo la mano en su boca y recobró el valor.

—Eres mío Nahuel... yo soy tuya. Quiero pertenecerte y quiero que me marques —le soltó la boca y él inmediatamente aplastó sus labios contra los de ella. Necesitaba complacerla como fuera. Sus dedos impacientes bajaron hasta su bragueta y la desabrochó. Le había costado un inmenso trabajo concentrarse, pero sus ganas de penetrarla y de llenarla pudieron más que cualquier otra cosa.

Deslizó su estorboso pantalón y su extensión palpitante saltó tiritante y más que lista. Ella volvió a subir su pierna por la cadera de él y se apretó contra su cadera. Nahuel olió el ambiente y la excitación de los dos estaba atormentándolo. La necesitaba ya... no podía esperar ni un segundo más. Llevó su mano por detrás de la cadera de ella y la empujó hacía sí mismo con fuerza, pero intentando que no fuera demasiada.

Ella se sintió en las nubes cuando comenzó a sentirlo en su interior, caliente, duro, ansioso. Se agarró con fuerza de sus hombros y subió la otra pierna para enredar ambas alrededor de su cadera. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sentimiento que la embargaba. Por las ansias, por las oleadas de placer y de calor que la recorrían con cada uno de sus contactos.

Nahuel empujó más fuerte mientras un pequeño gruñido se escapaba de su pecho, y ella se sintió llena, completa por fin, después de tantos años de vivir como sin una razón, de soportar la nada y el vacío, sin sentir nunca la verdadera felicidad. Pero sabía por qué, nunca había estado con él. Él era y debía ser quien la completara, quien la llenara y la alegrara.

Arqueó su espalda cuando lo sintió apretándose contra ella y se chocó contra los abrigos que estaban detrás. Él solo siguió haciendo presión, sin importarle contra qué debieran apoyarse ni lo que soportara el impulso de sus cuerpos. Salió lentamente mientras la miraba suspirar y morderse el labio, y luego entró de una vez, empujando con fuerza y determinación dentro de su cuerpo.

Un gemido se escapó de los labios entreabiertos de Leah y de inmediato lo acalló con un beso, justo mientras se movía de nuevo. La besó y sus lenguas se mezclaron mientras seguía el movimiento constante e insistente de su pelvis contra la de ella. El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando uno con el otro aumentaba, pero a ambos les valía madre.

Ella comenzó a mover la cadera, trazando círculos y acercando sus cuerpos cada vez que él lo hacía. Nunca había estado tan conectada con alguien, nunca había disfrutado tanto como lo hacía ahora con este hombre que apenas conocía. Se mordió el labio al detenerse en ese sentimiento, en lo que pensaría él de ella. ¿Pensaría que le abría las piernas a todo el mundo? ¿Qué era una cualquiera? Abrió los ojos y fundió su mirada con la de él, buscando algo que le indicara rechazo. Pero no lo encontró. Estableciendo esa conexión sólo logró que él la ansiara todavía más, y la penetrara con más fuerza.

La respiración entrecortada de ambos sólo era interrumpida cuando sus bocas se dedicaban a saborear el cuerpo del otro. Las manos de Nahuel bajaron por los delicados pero fuertes hombros de la chica, su chica, y bajó los tirantes del vestido con toda la suavidad que fue capaz de reunir, dejando al descubierto sus hermosos pechos. Se quedó boquiabierto unos segundos, pero luego de inmediato reaccionó y bajó su boca para probarlos, cuidando que sus dientes no los tocaran.

Saboreó primero un pezón y luego el otro, lamiéndolo lentamente y disfrutando del movimiento que el cuerpo le provocaba a sus pechos. La sintió gemir y se vio obligado a subir una mano a su cara para cubrir su deliciosa boca. No podían permitirse gritar como deseaban. No podían permitirse llamar la atención. Pero se volvió loco cuando sintió en su mano la lengua de la muchacha, quería matarlo… estaba deslizando su lengua lentamente, lamiendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Cuando relajó la mano, ella la tomó entre las suyas y lamió sus dedos uno por uno, metiéndoselos en la boca y jugando con ellos con sus labios.

Tuvo que apretar los ojos cuando su mirada cargada de deseo se posó en sus ojos y le atravesó la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar aumentar el ritmo con el que la penetraba, con que la poseía. La sintió estremeciéndose y aumentó todavía más la fuerza, se quejaría si algo la lastimaba ¿cierto? Pero ella solo jadeó más fuerte y reprimió un gemido que terminó sonando por lo bajo cerca de su oído cuando apretó su cuerpo contra el de él, intentando mantenerse atenta mientras la primera oleada de placer la elevaba y la derribaba.

Estaba completamente perdida ante las sensaciones que ese hombre que acababa de llegar a su vida, le estaba provocando. No luchó contra él, si no por el contrario, lo ayudó para que cayeran juntos. Se movió a su mismo ritmo, salvaje, fuerte, duro... y gritó cuando se dio cuenta de que esté no podía penetrarla más de lo que ya lo hacía. Cerró los ojos y le enterró las uñas cuando vio su rostro contraerse. Los dos se dejaron arrasar ante el orgasmo... ante la mejor sensación del mundo... la sensación de pertenencia y de tener un lugar en el mundo.

Se quedaron quietos. Trataban de sobre ponerse ante el maldito mejor orgasmo de sus vidas. Ella sabía que algo era raro con Nahuel y él sabía que había algo extraño con ella. Se vieron a los ojos y vieron reflejado claramente el amor que se sentían el uno por el otro. Nahuel quiso hablar... quería explicarle que se había enamorado, pero no lo creyó necesario porque la vio sonreír y supo que ella ya lo sabía. Leah separó sus cuerpos sudorosos y medio se acomodó el vestido.

Él la imitó colocando su vestimenta y frunció el ceño. Acaba de darse cuenta de que se había cogido a esa increíble mujer en un mugroso closet... ¿Qué clase de caballero se supone que era?

— Creo... que tarde o temprano tendremos que salir del closet.— Leah soltó una carcajada.

—Eso suena comprometedor —Nahuel le devolvió la sonrisa y la tomó de la mano.

—Y lo es... por lo menos yo estoy comprometido contigo a partir de ahora.—podía jurar que vio su suave piel volviéndose carmesí debajo de su color bronceado natural, le planto un beso corto en sus labios sonrientes. Ella intentó responder, pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impidió, así que solo apretó más su mano y le devolvió el beso.

— ¿Lista? —susurró él cerca de su rostro, y luego se dio la vuelta forcejeando en el pequeño espacio.

—Espera... — le dijo Leah poniendo la mano en la suya sobre la perilla. Él volteó la cabeza hacia ella—. Sé que no eres un humano normal... y tú sabes que yo tampoco lo soy —dudó un momento y tragó con dificultad—. Pero también quiero que sepas que seamos lo que seamos, pase lo que pase... yo estaré contigo —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo y él volvió a besarla. Era perfecta, simplemente perfecta.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, ambos soltaron un suspiro, y ella asintió con la cabeza indicándole que podía abrir la puerta.

"Hay, Dios" pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo cuando lo hizo. Al abrirse la puerta, toda la fiesta se había paralizado. La música seguía en el fondo, pero sólo eso se escuchaba. No había murmullos ni comentarios, sólo miradas. Todas las miradas del salón estaban clavadas en ellos dos. Los rostros de ambos se tornaron rojos. "hasta aquí con lo de no llamar la atención". Pensó Leah con un suspiro y llevándose la mano libre al rostro para cubrírselo.

El silencio era taladrante, tanto que se escuchó cómo Nahuel tragaba en seco sobre el sonido de la suave música. Pero ambos hubieran preferido el silencio a lo que luego lo interrumpió. Una fuerte y gutural carcajada hizo que ambos voltearan la cabeza hacía Seth, que los miraba con expresión de burla a menos de un metro de distancia. Se acercó claramente conteniendo la risa y golpeó a Nahuel en el hombro casi sin fuerza.

— ¡Por fin decidieron salir del closet! –todo el mundo comenzó a reírse al unísono, todos excepto los dos rostros completamente rojos que se situaban en el centro de la multitud. Hay, Dios, no podía ser peor, Leah lo sabía… —Sí que se tardaron, ni siquiera saludaron a la pareja feliz… bueno, a la otra pareja feliz –agregó guiñando un ojo en la dirección de su hermana, cuyo puño voló directamente a su hombro con toda la fuerza que pudo juntar. Seth se agarró el lugar donde lo había golpeado sin parar de reírse— ¡Hey! Yo no tengo la culpa si Jake y Nessie tuvieron que irse a la luna de miel corriendo por su culpa… —volvió a reírse—. Aunque no eran los únicos que estaban corrien—

La mano de Sam tapó la boca de Seth y lo jaló hacia atrás antes de que terminara la frase y Leah se convirtiera en asesina. Leah le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y Nahuel le apretó más la mano que sostenía. Alguien tuvo la decencia de subir la música mientras la mirada de Leah se volvía furiosa hacia su hermano, que aún se reía a través de la mano de Sam. Ambos suspiraron… esa sería una larga noche, pero podían soportarla juntos. Juntos, la palabra sonaba de maravilla para ambos. Se habían encontrado… por fin se habían encontrado.

* * *

_**Bueno, divina, esperamos que te haya gustado y que pases ¡Un cumpleaños perfecto! ¡Te queremos mucho! Besos!!! **_

_**Tus compas de manada, Kokoro y Naty Celeste**_

_**¿Aullidos?  
**_


End file.
